<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Alright To Let Go by Liza_Taylor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235414">It's Alright To Let Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza_Taylor/pseuds/Liza_Taylor'>Liza_Taylor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, FE3H Kinkmeme, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Soft Sylvain Jose Gautier, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:23:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza_Taylor/pseuds/Liza_Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite being together for over two years, Sylvain and Bernadetta had not done anything in the bedroom. Not for a lack of trying but Sylvain struggles with the idea that anyone could want him for him and not for what he can bring to the bedroom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sylvain Jose Gautier/Bernadetta von Varley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Alright To Let Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the 3Houses Kink <a href="https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=687324#cmt687324">Meme</a></p><p>Prompt: Sylvain's had a colossal amount of partnered sex but he's not in it for himself and knows a lot more about how to make his partners happy than himself. Bernadetta, on the other hand, hasn't had sex with anyone but her own hands, but she's had a lot of crushes and an active imagination and shea spent a TON of time and energy learning what she likes and she's eager to find out what someone ELSE wants.</p><p>Their first time together is the first time someone's really genuinely put that kind of effort in for Sylvain and he finds himself blushing, stammering, on the edge way too quickly, and needing her to be gentle with him<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Aka, more sweet Sylbern. lol I feel like it ended up as a role reversal to my last one, haha.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>               Sylvain had sex with a lot of women over the years. If someone asked him for a definite number, he couldn’t give it, probably a hundred? Maybe more? It was a large number that’s all he knew. From his years of experience, he was always poised, always ready to serve and please the women that asked him to warm their beds. Nothing could surprise him anymore, even the most weirdest kinks but today, well today was the first time his heart was beating painfully loud in his chest.</p><p>                “Something wrong Sylvain?” Bernie sat at her desk, clad in only a thin cotton nightdress that did nothing to hide her figure. Based on the papers scattered around her desk, and the quill in hand, she was obviously in the middle of writing her latest manuscript.</p><p>                He shook his head and shut the door behind him. “We don’t have to do it tonight if you have too much work to do.”</p><p>                Bernie put down her quill and screwed the lid on the bottle of ink. “I was just about done. Besides, I promised you didn’t I?” She gave him a cute smile and hummed to herself as she began putting away her papers.</p><p>                Not sure where to look, Sylvain sat on the bed and hyper focused on unlacing his boots. It was still kind of surprising to him, thinking back on their relationship. They had been friends during their academy days and slowly became something more during the war against the Adrestian Empire. She was the first girl Sylvain had ever been in a committed relationship with and it led to a lot of firsts that he didn’t know he could have. First dates, first kisses, first love…</p><p>                He was still reeling over the fact he was in love with Bernie. Even now, two years after the war, he couldn’t believe someone as kind and put together as Bernie was willing to be in a relationship with him of all people. Even if she pointed out regularly to him that he was trying hard to change himself and become a better person.</p><p>                “You’re thinking pretty hard there.” Bernie hugged him from behind and peered over his shoulder so she could look him in the face. “Was it a hard day out in the field?” Her eyes were wide in concern.</p><p>                “Not at all.” He gave her a light kiss on the cheek. “Same old as usual. Nothing new. Honestly, I feel like after dealing with all of Edelgard’s soldiers, a few bandits out in the field is nothing.”</p><p>                “That’s good to hear.” She looked at him expectantly.</p><p>                He was the first to break the staring contest and made a show of pulling his shoes off his feet. “Are you sure you want to do it today Bernie? Aren’t you tired? We can wait till tomorrow…”</p><p>                “Sylvain…we talked about this,” she said quietly.</p><p>                He grimaced. They had. It had been in a relationship over two years at this point and they still haven’t had sex. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to, Bernie was adorable and he wanted to be connected with her in that way. The thing was, the one time they almost had sex, Bernie started asking him what <em>he</em> liked in bed. What things made him happy, what he liked to do in the bedroom, her eyes had sparkled as she asked him and he struggled to respond. What did he like in the bedroom? What made him happy? What were his own kinks?</p><p>                He was unable to give her an answer. He pushed her away at that moment, not able to go through with it that night with her.</p><p>                It took some time but tonight was when Bernie suggested they try again. Sylvain had agreed. They had kissed many times over the years, his hands skimming the various parts of her, he wanted to feel and touch without clothes separating them.</p><p>                “We can wait longer if you want,” she said softly, hugging him from behind.</p><p>                He touched her arm. “I think we should just do it,” he said softly. Bernie had to go back to tend to the Varley property tomorrow, tonight was the last chance they had in probably a few months. And, to be honest, it frustrated him that he was so nervous to have sex with Bernie. He <em>wanted</em> to be with her.</p><p>                He turned to face her, kissing her deeply before she could respond and she easily responded to him in return. Kissing was nice, kissing was safe, it was something he was good at, something he knew.  It was something he had taught Bernie, it was something she had not experienced before. She had picked up on it fast though.</p><p>                His hands skimmed her shoulders, reaching for the straps of her nightdress, to pull them down-</p><p>                Bernie rested her hands on his chest and pushed. She was much stronger than her frame gave her credit for, the years of archery strengthening her arms and she had taken him by surprise as he fell back onto the bed and Bernie climbed on top of him, sitting on his chest.</p><p>                “You okay, that didn’t hurt right?” She looked down at him in concern.</p><p>                “Naw, my bed’s the softest thing in the world, it’s like I’m sleeping on a pillow.”</p><p>                “Good,” she whispered, kissing him on the lips, her fingers quickly unbuttoning his shirt. He helped her out as best as he could from his position, lifting himself up so he could get it out from under him and tossed his shirt to the floor. Again he reached for her nightgown but she pushed his hands away.</p><p>                “Sylvian, it’s about you right now,” she said sternly, her expression way too grave and serious for the situation at hand.</p><p>                However any quip he had died in his throat as her fingers and lips began exploring his chest.  Sylvain’s face flushed and he had to look away as she gently touched him, kissing all the sensitive places with tender affection he hadn’t felt before. A few times he let out a small groan and that made his face burn brighter.</p><p>                “You okay?” She asked, looking up.</p><p>                “Uh yeah,” he stammered.</p><p>                “You sure?” Bernie gently cupped the side of his face. “If this is too much…”</p><p>                “It’s fine,” he said quickly, resting his hand on top of hers. “Honestly, it’s just a little odd for me to just be lying here while you do all the hard work…”</p><p>                She smiled and rested her forehead against his for a moment. “Just sit back a little longer and enjoy. Can you help me out and get your pants off?” She climbed off him to make it easier and despite undressing for many women in the past, there was something very different about slipping off his pants and underwear for Bernie.</p><p>                Unlike most women, she didn’t immediately focus on his freed erection or go to fulfill her own need. Yes, her eyes flickered down for a second but then she focused on his face and gave him a small encouraging smile.</p><p>                “Bernie, can I make you naked now?” he whined.</p><p>                “Shhh, Sylvain, it’s still about you. Now lie down again okay?”</p><p>                He did as she requested even if it made his stomach roll slightly and his fingers twitch. Lying here and doing nothing was not how he worked in the bedroom-</p><p>                Sylvain jerked as Bernie’s hand wrapped around his cock, a small cry spilling out of his mouth as he came for her. What in the world!? He covered his face with his hands, not believing that could even be happening. He never came that quickly, that was one of the things he prided himself on, being able to satisfy women before himself. Bernie had barely touched him!</p><p>                “I’m sorry, I’m sorry Bernie,” he said quickly, not able to look at her in the face. “I usually last way longer.”</p><p>                “It’s okay,” Her words were soft and gentle and he felt the gentle brush of a towel cleaning him up. “It’s not like it’s a one and done sort of thing right?”</p><p>                “Of course not,” he stammered.</p><p>                He felt her lips kiss the back of his hands. “Then I can just try again. See? You’re already starting to become erect again.” Gently she took one of his hands and guided it down to his cock so it was over the hand she had grasped around him. “Show me how you like it.”</p><p>                “Bernie…”</p><p>                “Sylvain, I want to know what makes you happy.” She gently moved her hand up and down and Sylvain couldn’t help the moan that left his throat, the blush following it quickly. She smiled. “I’m glad you liked that.”</p><p>                Holy crap, he thought Bernie was cute and hot before, but there was something else in the way she smiled at him now, her hand pleasuring him, his responses making her happy. She was happy to make him happy.</p><p>                Through her gentle coaxing he showed her how to move her hand, when to speed up and when to slow. He stopped her on more than one occasion, the orgasm threatening to take him far too quickly.</p><p>                “You can let go if you want,” she said after the fifth time he forced her to stop and let go.</p><p>                He shook his head, his breathing ragged, the want and need coursing through him. “I want to last longer for you.”</p><p>                She frowned and kissed him, the kiss so deep, her tongue so prodding and forward that he almost came from just that alone. When she pulled back, his lips felt swollen and tingly and he was barely able to focus on her face as she looked down at him. “It’s about you Sylvian. You can come as many times as you want. It’s okay, you’re allowed to enjoy it.” She paused and added, “I won’t think any less of you.”</p><p>                This time when Bernie moved her hand, he didn’t stop her, like before, the orgasm pulsing through him far too quickly. While he lay there recovering, Bernie gently cleaned him up before she pleasured him again when he was ready. She moved her hand differently each time, even using her other one to massage his balls. Each time was different but Bernie never stopped her gentle words and light kisses.</p><p>                She went to touch him again when he took her wrist, slowly sitting up.</p><p>                “Is that enough for you then?” she asked, her eyes wide and innocent.</p><p>                He kissed the back of her hand, the one that patiently pleasured him over and over again. “I want you Bernie.” As the words left him, he blushed and had to break eye contact. Holy crap, that was so corny. This was the first time he ever said something like that with meaning behind it, the words usually empty as that was what the women he slept with before wanted to hear.</p><p>                She smiled and kissed him lightly. “How do you want to do this then?”</p><p>                This was more playing to his strengths but it was still awkward for him to instruct her to lie back on the bed as he pushed up her nightgown and pulled down her underwear. He slipped inside her with almost no resistance, as she was incredibly wet. Had she been aroused the whole time she was getting him off? What kind of guy was he to just leave her to her arousal just to have his own need satisfied?</p><p>                “Sylvain?” Her voice was airy as she looked up at him with tinted cheeks. No anger in her expression, she didn’t command him to move or tell him what to do. Bernie was just lying there, waiting for him to be ready.</p><p>                His thrusts were slow at first, more for her sake than his. Yes, she said it was fine, it was all about him but he truly wanted her to be happy too, he wanted her to be satisfied like he had been. Her cries filled his ears and he knew he was responding with his own.</p><p>                He was barely able to pull out in time, his seed spilling onto her nightgown. He panted above her, struggling to get his breathing under control as she sat up and gently kissed him. “Okay?” she whispered.</p><p>                “Yeah, better than okay.” He hugged her tight, wondering how in the world he ended up with someone like her. After taking a moment for their breathing to calm, he gently grasped the straps of her nightgown and pulled them down.</p><p>                “Sylvain?” She looked at him in surprise.</p><p>                Now it was his turn to kiss her with as much want and need as she had shown him before. “Do you really think we’re going to finish the night without you getting some love too?”</p><p>                Her look of surprise was almost comical as Sylvain showered her with the love she had shown him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>